Printed Words
by Thanatos Angelos Girl
Summary: She was the one woman that even her name sent reactions through your body, the one woman that sent even you, Gilderoy Lockhart, wild. The woman you had been waiting for. Rita Skeeter. Oneshot.


**_Printed Words_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_**

**A/N: This is an entry for the Cruel and Unusual Pairings challenge from the Bellatrix Lestrange: The Dark Lord's Most Faithful forum. **

* * *

><p>I watched the headline blare in front of me, capturing the attention of thousands of witches and wizards. I glanced down the newspaper to see the name I expected to see on there, in little print.<p>

I appreciated people who understood the arts of writing and how to grab attention with just a few words. I thought that this was an art that was rarely mastered and it was refreshing to see someone accomplish this though, of course I knew how to do this.

I flipped through to the end of the newspaper after reading the article from the talented writer called "What is Dumbledore hiding?"

Nothing really intrigued me from the newspaper however, and I set my paper down. I looked at the calendar, today was the day that I would appear at one of the chic little shops at Hogsmeade to sign my books. Today was also the day she would come.

Straightening the clothes I had put on I fussed around the house doing last minute chores and preparing for my interview. I had to make sure I was prepared for her, the only times I saw her was when my book signings occurred and she was always there, like clockwork.

I walked to my mirror and smiled, my smile was in tip top shape. My smile won myself six awards for it. I prized my smile and the effects my smile had on women.

_Except her._

My blue, baby blue eyes that sparkled with mischief and chaos, that sent gazes to women, who seemed to be caught in my gaze, paralyzed.

_Except her._

My beauty shone through, even in a mirror's reflection. My beauty, my blonde haired beauty, could make any woman fall under my spell, young or old.

_Except her._

I started my voice exercises after my inspection of my physical assets. Rolling my tongue and repeating tongues twisters. I spoke out loud and smirked at the tone and charm that I had. I could tell any woman a lie and they wouldn't know better.

_Except her._

I could write printed words that sent dreams and fantasies into women and men of any age. There was always a huge turnout at my book signings and there was always a great profit to be made.

_She was more well-known and could send chills and other various emotions into her readers in less than five pages._

I slammed my fist into the mirror I was staring at sending glittering shards of glass everywhere. She was always better than me and while I could entrap others, she could entrap the best: me.

_And you could never hope to escape this state of admiration, of respect that she always made you feel._

She was the one person who could always bring out my emotions, good or bad.

_But she doesn't know that she brings this much emotion out of you._

I sighed and straightened myself out. She could never care about an imposter, a cruel man who doesn't recognize honesty like me. Of course others have accused her of worse things, all because she seeks something foreign to everyone, the truth. She managed to get the truth out of me.

_Except for two little secrets both that you plan to keep to the grave._

I glanced at the clock. I had thirty minutes to go. I started to pick the shards of glass out of my hair. I had to look my best to see her.

* * *

><p>My agent fiddled around in the small study I was given at the back of the bookshop before the signing. I had already finished two interviews but neither was the interview I was waiting for. When was she coming again? I glanced at the clock for what seemed like the millionth time.<p>

"Your last interview is at the door Mr. Lockhart." My agent told me.

She was here. I had waited a long time for her and I felt my body shiver with anticipation.

_She was the one woman that even her name sent reactions through your body, the one woman that sent even you, Gilderoy Lockhart, wild. The woman you had been waiting for._

_**Rita Skeeter.**_

"Hello Miss Rita Skeeter, I have been waiting for you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>R and R! Don't favorite without reviewing!<strong>_


End file.
